Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Akira's Story
by DemonWolfGod
Summary: This is the side story about the adventures of Akira, a character in my friend Kyroshiro's Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's story, along with Akira's partner Yubel. Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! All rights belong to their respective owners.


Hello, everybody! I am new to the site and this is my first fan fiction. I am going to doing the story on Akira, a character in my friend Kyroshiro's story. Like in

Kyroshiro's story, there will only be cards up to the 5D's generation, so no XYZ or Pendulum Cards. I will go by the traditional format for the cards as well as

using anime effects if I deem it to be necessary for the story or if I want to.

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Everything belong to their respective owners.

* * *

It was beautiful, serene night in New Domino City, except for the loud roars of duel runners.

"WAIT UP YOU DAMN BRAT, I'll show you the full extend of the law for messing with Sector Security," shouted Rowan, a muscular Sector Security officer with a squad of officers behind him."

"Hahaha, catch me if you can, slowpokes," the black-haired teenage boy on the silver motorcycle mocked the officers. His name is Akira and he is currently being chased by Sector Security for breaking into their HQ, stealing their food, and breaking most of their fancy and expensive looking equipments.

"Are you sure it was wise to mess with Sector Security?" a floating heterochromic-eyed demon with black wings asked the boy. The demon was Yubel, a Duel Monster Spirit which can only be seen by those with special powers and Akira was one of the fews who can see her.

"Don't worry Yubel, everything will be fine," the boy replied. However, Yubel was still worry for she was his partner as well as protector.

"They're catching up to us," Yubel told him as she watched Sector Security closing on in.

"Well, if we can't outrun them, we'll just have to crash into them," the boy said with a with a mischievous grin.

Akira turned his motorcycle around and ram at his pursuers at full speed.

*CRASH*

"Wake up Akira," Yubel called out to the unconscious boy.

When Akira came to, he saw that all the motorcycles were trashed and he was surrounded by Sector Security.

"This doesn't look good," Yubel told him.

"How about we have a duel?" Akira suggested to Rowan.

"AND WHY SHOULD WE?" Rowan asked furiously.

"Because I have information you might want," Akira said with a smirk.

"What kind of information?" Rowan asked with interest.

"The information on the different gangs as well as their whereabouts," Akira exclaimed.

"If I win, you will give me the Goyo Guardian of each Sector Security officer here as well as that rumored Montage Dragon of yours. But if you win, I will come quietly with you to the Facility and give you the information," the boy explained.

"Fine, let's duel," Rowan agreed.

Akira: 4000 LP

Rowan: 4000 LP

"I'll start then," said the boy as he drew his card.

"I'll start off by playing the Spell Card Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two more cards. Now, I'll activate the Spell Card Double Summon, enabling me to perform 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn."

"Now, I'll summon Plaguespreader Zombie," Akira said as a purple deformed chubby-looking zombie appeared on his side of the field.

Plaguespreader Zombie  
Level 2  
Dark  
Zombie/Tuner  
400 ATK/ 200  
You can place 1 card from your hand on the top of the Deck; Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. If Summoned this way, banish this card when it leaves the field.

"Now, I'll tribute Plaguespreader Zombie to summon Lightpulsar Dragon," Akira exclaimed as Plaguespeader Zombie disappeared only to be replaced with a bright white and blue dragon.

Lightpulsar Dragon  
Level 6  
Light  
Dragon/Effect  
You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster from your Graveyard. You can Special Summon this card (from your Graveyard) by sending 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster from your hand to the Graveyard. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher DARK Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target.

"Now, I'll activate Plaguespreader Zombie effect and summon it from my graveyard by placing 1 card from my hand to the top of my deck."

"No, you can't be planning to," Rowan said in shocked of what is happening on the first turn.

"Yes," Akira said with a grin. "I tune my Level 6 Lightpulsar Dragon with my Level 2 Plaguespreader Zombie to Synchro Summon Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons," said Akira as Plaguespreader Zombie transform into dark rings which Lightpulsar Dragon flew into. Lighpulsar Dragon then became 8 perfectly aligned stars and a bright red light burst through the rings. Out the light, came a red serpent-like creature with 2 dragon-like heads and a middle head which look like the head of a fly.

Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons  
Level 8  
Dark  
Dragon/Effect  
3000 ATK/ 3000 DEF  
1 DARK Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
Cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects. When you take damage from an attack involving this card, or from an opponent's card effect: This card gains ATK equal to the damage you took.

"Now, I'll set a card facedown and end my turn," Akira said as a facedown card appear behind his monster.

"My turn," Rowan said as he drew his card.

"First, I'll play the Spell Card Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy 1 Spell or Trap card on the field and I'll destroy that facedown card of yours," Rowan said pointing to the facedown card.

The facedown card is revealed to be the Trap Card Mirror Force and it exploded.

"Now, I'll Special Summon Montage Dragon by send 3 cards from my hands to the graveyard," Rowan said as a three-headed dragon appear on his side of the field.

Montage Dragon  
Level 8  
Earth  
Dragon/Effect  
? ATK/ 0 DEF  
Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by sending 3 other monsters from your hand to the Graveyard, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card's ATK becomes the combined original Levels of the sent monsters x 300.

"With its effect, Montage Dragon gains 300 ATK times the combined Levels of the Level 8 Beast King Barbaros, Level 5 Handcuffs Dragon, and Level 4 Gate Blocker I send to the graveyard (8+5+3=16x300=4800), giving it a total of 4800 ATK"

"Now, Montage Dragon destroy Beelze," Rowan said as his dragon blasted three beams of light at Beelze.

4800-3000=1800

Akira LP: 4000-1800=2200

"Your dragon is history and so are you," said Rowan with a smug look.

But out of the smoke, Beelze was still there.

"But how? I destroyed your dragon" Rowan said with bitter rage.

"Guess you should have read my dragon effect because it can't be destroy by battle or effect and what more is that it gains ATK points equal to the amount of Battle Damage that I took. So now it have 4800 ATK (3000+1800=4800)," Akira said with a grin.

"Fine, then I'll end my turn with 2 facedown," said Rowan in bitter disappointment.

"It seem like this duel is ours," said Yubel.

"Yeah," Akira agreed."But we don't know what he have facedown," the boy told the demon.

"Then what do we do?" the demon asked.

"I guess we have to reply on your power," the boy smiled at the demon.

" My turn, I draw," the boy said once again drawing his card.

"I play the Spell Card Foolish Burial to send one card from my deck to the graveyard and I'll send the Monster Card Yubel to graveyard, and I'll my turn with two facedown cards" Akira said as two facedown appeared behind his monster.

"My turn, I draw," said Rowan drawing his card.

"Now I'll activate Trap Card Battle Mania during your Standby Phrase forcing your all your monsters to attack this turn," the boy shouted.

Battle Mania  
Trap  
Activate only during your opponent's Standby Phase. All face-up monsters your opponent controls are changed to Attack Position, and cannot change their battle positions this turn. All monsters your opponent currently controls must attack this turn, if able.

"You can't be planning to have our monster clash, but with my monster being the only one to get destroy," Rowan said gritting his teeth.

"Not quite," the boy rebutted. " I activate the Trap Card Limit Reverse to Special Summon Yubel from my graveyard," the boy said as the demon he was talking to just a moment ago appeared on his side of the field.

Yubel  
Level 10  
Dark  
Fiend/Effect  
0 ATK/ 0 DEF  
This card cannot be destroyed by battle. You take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. Before damage calculation, when this face-up Attack Position card is attacked by an opponent's monster: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK. During your End Phase: Tribute 1 other monster or destroy this card. When this card is destroyed, except by its own effect: Its owner can Special Summon 1 "Yubel - Terror Incarnate" from their hand, Deck, or Graveyard.

"Hahahaha" Rowan laughed.

"I thought you were a good duelist and had me on the run for a second but I guess you really are just an inexperienced brat, you just gave me a new target to destroy and end this duel. I hope you like the Facility because that's where you'll for the rest of your life,"said Rowan with a smirk.

"Now, Montage Dragon attack Yubel and end this duel," Rowan commanded his dragon and it once again blast three beam at Yubel.

Out of the smoke, Yubel was still on the field and Akira's Life Points was untouched.

"But how?" Rowan asked the boy. "Your monster should have been destroyed along with the rest of your Life Points."

"Didn't Sector Security teaches you to always read your opponent's card effect?" the boy mocked the officer.

"Well, let me explain," the boy started his explanation. "When Yubel is involved in battle, she doesn't get destroy and I don't take any Battle Damage from that battle, but there is more. Yubel inflict damage to my opponent equal to the ATK of the monster she battled."

"But that mean..."Rowan said in horror.

"It mean this duel is over," the boy declared.

"Yubel take out the rest of his Life Points," Akira's commanded the demon and she flew by Montage Dragon and kicked the officer in the face.

Rowan LP: 4000-4800=0(-800)

As Rowan Life Points hit 0, he fell to knees.

"I won, so keep your part of the deal and hand over all the Goyo Guardian cards here as well as your Montage Dragon," the boy demanded.

"If you think we're going to comply with your demand, you got another thing coming," Rowan said as he got back up on his feet.

"Well, I expected something like this would happen," the boy sighed. "Yubel, let show these guys what we're made of," said the boy as his eyes changed from black to teal and gold.

A few minutes later...

All the Sector Security officers were unconscious and Akira's eyes returned to normal. He then begin looting the bodies of the officers for their Goyo Guardian and the Montage Dragon.

"What do you intend to do with those cards," Yubel asked the boy. The boy knew that he was going was going to keep the Montage Dragon and 3 Goyo Guardian cards as part of his card collection, but he doesn't know what to do with the rest of the Goyo Guardian cards.

"Don't know. Maybe I'll sell or trade them, I remembered Kyro mentioning that a friend of his told him that Goyo Guardian are rare outside of Sector Security," the boy replied.

"What do we now?" Yubel asked the boy. "All the bikes are trashed and we have no way to get home."

"I guess we'll have to walk home or at least I will,"Akira told the demon.

Then there was a bright light coming from a distance. It was a duel runner and the rider was a female brunette that Akira know all too well. The brunette was Amy Kami, a close childhood friend of Akira.

"Hi Amy," Akira greeted her and follow up with a question "How did you know where I was?"

Amy sighed and said,"I knew you would wreck your bike again. This is the fifth one this week. So I put a tracker on your bike that would send me the last known location of your bike the moment it crashed or when the tracker go dead. "

"Still... I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD BE RECKLESS ENOUGH TO TAKE ON ALL THESE SECTOR SECURITY OFFICERS. WHAT IF YOU GOTTEN YOURSELF CAPTURED?" Amy lectured.

"Anyway, hop on,"Amy told the boy.

"Where are we going?" Akira asked as he hopped on the motorcycle.

"We're going back to base to get you another motorcycle, then we're going to the TOPS where Kyro is," Amy replied.

"But first...can you tell your demon to stop glaring at me?" Amy asked as nervous sweat drops appeared.

Amy is one of the few who can see Yubel, but they don't really get along well with each others. Yubel didn't take kindly to those who posed a danger to Akira as well as any girl getting too close to him.

"Yubel, be nice, Amy is a good friend of mine, try to get along with her or at least pretend to get along," Akira told the demon.

"Fine, but now I must rest for I have used up much of my power during that fight," Yubel said as she disappeared.

So Akira and Amy went back to their base. When they got back to base, it was already morning. They had a quick breakfast of egg and toast as well as making breakfast for the orphan kids that they are taking care of. After breakfast, Amy and Akira got on their motorcycles (Akira has extra motorcycles to replace the one he wrecked) and head toward the TOPS.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Everyone, I hope you like the story and if you want know what happen next read chapter 2 of my friend Kyroshiro's story if you haven't already. I am not sure if I will continue the story or not, but if I can think of something interesting or fun to write about I'll update the story with another chapter. So, I wish you a good day or night, depending on what time zone you are in.


End file.
